


Возвращение домой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Шерлока слишком много секретов, и он просто тоскует по дому. Джон переходит от смятения к шоку и переживает самый крутой момент в своей жизни.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638965) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 



Они приближаются. Они придут, чтобы забрать меня домой. Вот только дома больше нет. Дом теперь – это огромный и удивительный город, изобилующий сюрпризами и тайнами. Дом – это забавная маленькая квартирка с черепом на каминной полке. Дом – это Джон.

Ещё слишком рано. У меня даже не было времени рассказать ему, объяснить. Я не должен никому рассказывать, и никогда бы не подумал, что когда-нибудь расскажу. Секретность – моя вторая натура. До Джона. Джон совсем другой. Вначале это было легко, но с некоторых пор мне всё труднее и труднее молчать, когда я вижу столько доверия и любви в его глазах. Я чувствую, что предаю его. Много раз я открывал рот, чтобы рассказать ему всё, и каждый раз передумывал, чувствуя тошноту и ужас при мысли о его возможной реакции.

И конечно, будто этого было недостаточно, теперь есть эта новая тайна, это ошеломляющее и чудесное чувство, которое я никогда не испытывал, думая, что не смогу его испытать, и которое испытываю к Джону. Но я бы сохранил эту тайну навсегда, ведь раскрытие её разрушило бы то, что есть между Джоном и мной, а то, что есть между Джоном и мной – самое дорогое, что у меня есть в мире. Джон – самое дорогое, что у меня есть на свете. Потерять его дружбу немыслимо. Потерять его немыслимо.

И всё же сегодня я его потеряю. Я всегда знал, что однажды мне придётся вернуться, и не возражал, так как никогда ни к чему по-настоящему не привязывался. До Джона. В Джоне я впервые нашёл то, ради чего стоило жить или умереть. Майкрофт сразу всё понял. Он посмотрел на меня с некоторой жалостью и сказал «Забота не является преимуществом, Шерлок». Он прав. Для нас это – не преимущество. Вы начинаете заботиться, и вдруг ваша жизнь неразрывно переплетается с жизнью невысокого мужчины с лучезарной улыбкой, а когда приходит время возвращаться, ваше сердце словно вырывают из груди. Я думал, что у меня достаточно времени. В конце концов, мне нужно было собрать так много информации, узнать так много нового, и, возможно, это заняло бы у меня целую жизнь, целую жизнь с Джоном, так много моментов, чтобы поделиться, так много шансов рассказать ему.

А теперь уже слишком поздно. Слишком поздно говорить ему правду, слишком поздно для всего. Я только что получил сообщение, а Джон уже ушёл из квартиры за покупками. Они приближаются. Они идут, чтобы забрать меня обратно, и я ничего не могу сделать. Если бы я был единственным, кто страдал, я, возможно, смог бы это выдержать. Но Джон тоже будет горевать, я знаю. Я не уверен, что смогу это выдержать.

Они здесь. Я слышу их шаги на лестнице.

***

Семнадцать ступенек. На нашей лестнице семнадцать ступенек, и я проклинаю каждую из них, поднимаясь с тяжёлым пакетом в каждой руке. Шерлок с удовольствием ел бы только еду навынос, но я твёрдо решил заставить его время от времени питаться свежими продуктами. Дверь в гостиную открыта, и я вхожу в неё с пакетами в руках.

Шерлок там, стоит спиной к камину, но он не один. Перед ним стоят двое мужчин, двое высоких незнакомцев в простых тёмных костюмах. Один – темноволосый, а второй, что постарше – седой. Они оборачиваются ко мне, когда я вхожу, и что-то в них неуловимо напоминает мне Майкрофта, возможно, их самомнение. Единственное, чего им не хватает – это зонтов. Они не похожи на потенциальных клиентов. Шерлок стоит неподвижно и смотрит в пол. Он никак не реагирует на моё появление. Что-то тут не так. Эти двое не кажутся угрожающими. Я опускаю пакеты на пол.

– Шерлок?

Он закрывает глаза и прерывисто вздыхает. Определённо что-то не так. Я инстинктивно делаю шаг к нему, и тотчас же мужчина справа от него, темноволосый, делает шаг вперёд и начинает говорить. Голос у него шикарный, а улыбка совершенно фальшивая. Я его сразу начинаю ненавидеть.

– Доктор Ватсон, я полагаю? Мы не будем вас долго беспокоить. Мы просто пришли забрать Шерлока.

– Куда забрать?

Шерлок открывает глаза, но голову не поднимает. Я не могу прочитать выражение его лица. Пальцы его правой руки судорожно подёргиваются.

– Туда, откуда он пришёл. А теперь прошу нас извинить... – Он поворачивается к Шерлоку. – Ну что, пойдём?

Шерлок наконец поднимает голову. В его глазах шок. А ещё я вижу страх и печаль в его глазах. Я никогда не видел его таким, даже в тот вечер в гостинице в Гримпене. Этого достаточно.

– Никто никуда не пойдёт, пока я не узнаю, что здесь происходит. Шерлок, поговори со мной.

Двое мужчин кажутся немного удивлёнными, но не протестуют. Они поворачиваются к Шерлоку. Тот, сглотнув, начинает говорить:

– Джон, послушай... Я... Я не... Джон, послушай...

Его голос такой напряжённый. Он не может найти слов. Шерлок Холмс не может найти слов. Мужчина слева вздыхает с несколько раздражённым видом.

– Великие небеса, эмоции. Давайте покончим с этим. Доктор Ватсон, нам не нужны инциденты, а поскольку, похоже, мы не можем положить конец этой прискорбной сцене без объяснений, я дам вам одно. Вы разумный человек, и я знаю, что могу доверять вам и вы сможете держать всё при себе. Всё равно вам никто не поверит. Факты просты: мы пришли, чтобы забрать Шерлока на его планету. На нашу планету.

Видит Бог, чего я только не наслушался с тех пор, как познакомился с братьями Холмс, но это уже слишком.

– Простите, что?

Он терпеливо повторяет, будто разговаривает с особо тугодумным ребёнком:

– Мы вернём Шерлока на нашу планету.

– Да? Я не возмущаюсь, но неужели вы действительно думаете, что я поверю в такие чертовски глупые вещи?

– Для нас это не имеет никакого значения. Вы просили объяснений, и они у вас теперь есть.

– Не говорите глупостей. Я не верю в пришельцев.

– Это ваше право. Сейчас...

– Послушайте, я – доктор. Я достаточно часто перевязал раны Шерлока, чтобы убедиться, что он – не пришелец.

– Ну, мы же не инопланетяне. Не в прямом смысле этого слова. С биологической точки зрения мы такие же люди, как и вы. У нас общая генетическая наследственность. С другой стороны, с точки зрения интеллекта... – Он учтиво улыбается.

– Совершенно невероятно. Невозможно. Это чепуха.

– Именно это мы и сказали, когда обнаружили вашу планету. И всё же вы здесь.

Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, и тут же снова его закрываю. Это хорошая мысль. Я чувствую, что несколько потерял контроль над ситуацией. Я поворачиваюсь к Шерлоку, чтобы покончить с этим вздором. Он выглядит очень несчастным.

– Шерлок, поговори со мной. К чему весь этот бред? – Шерлок не отвечает. Он просто смотрит на меня. И у меня вдруг возникает внутреннее убеждение, что, как это ни было невероятно, то, что только что сказал незнакомец – правда. Я снова поворачиваюсь к мужчинам. – Но вы же говорите по-английски! – восклицаю я в отчаянном и жалком порыве рассудительности.

– Мы очень хорошо владеем иностранными языками, – отвечает старший.

У меня в голове образовывается пустота.

– Думаю, мне нужно присесть. – Я ковыляю к своему креслу и пытаюсь немного разобраться в своих мыслях. – Вы хотите вторгнуться к нам или что-то в этом роде? – Это первая мысль, которая приходит мне в голову, и я боюсь, что она не улучшит представления этих людей о нашем интеллекте. Два пришельца/мужчины/кто бы они ни были, выглядят слегка обиженными.

– Вторгнуться к вам? – повторяет седовласый, который, кажется, выше другого. – Боже милостивый, нет. Мы – учёные. Наша единственная цель – наука.

И он начинает объяснять. У меня такое чувство, что ему это нравится. Он ходит взад и вперёд между камином и диваном и, кажется, очень доволен звуком своего голоса. Я чувствую себя так, будто моя голова наполнена туманом, но я смутно понимаю, что Шерлок был обучен собирать данные с детства и что его миссия здесь состояла в том, чтобы собрать как можно больше информации о нашей цивилизации. Я слышу, но на самом деле не слушаю. Я смотрю на Шерлока. Он с другой планеты, и я думаю, что должен что-то чувствовать по этому поводу, но постепенно я начинаю осознавать единственное, что действительно имеет значение: Шерлок уезжает. Его миссия закончена, и он уезжает. И только теперь, когда я осознаю этот факт, я понимаю, что на самом деле значит для меня его уход. От этого откровения у меня перехватывает дыхание. Конечно, именно в тот момент, когда я вот-вот потеряю его, я понимаю, что он для меня значит. Чёртово клише.

Я замечаю, что мужчина замолчал. Положив руки на спинку кресла Шерлока, он смотрит на меня так, словно ждёт комментария. Другой мужчина, всё ещё стоящий рядом с Шерлоком, кажется, просто скучает. Шерлок выглядит... побеждённым. Я впервые вижу его с таким выражением лица. И, совершенно очевидно, что в последний раз. Я тяжело встаю и поворачиваюсь к нему.

– Итак, ты уезжаешь. – Ты уходишь от меня. Вот что я имею в виду. Он меня бросает. Я чувствую, как меня охватывает гнев, и мне всё равно, если это не очень справедливо. Он сказал мне, что я – его друг, его единственный друг, а теперь он меня бросает.

– Джон, мне очень жаль...

– Не беспокойся, я всё понимаю. Работа превыше всего. Женат на своей работе, не так ли? Твоя работа окончена. Ты можешь вернуться, так как это – то, что ты хочешь.

Как будто я ударил его кнутом. Он вскидывает голову, и его глаза сверкают.

– Это – не то, чего я хочу!

– Тогда почему ты уезжаешь?

– Что ещё я могу сделать, теперь, когда... Но Джон, если я... Если бы я мог... Если ты... О Боже, неужели ты не видишь? Разве ты не видишь?

Я смотрю на него. Он больше не выглядит побеждённым. Всё его тело, слегка наклонённое ко мне, дрожит от напряжения. Он протягивает ко мне руки в жесте мольбы. В его глазах одновременно мольба и отчаяние. Я смотрю на него и вижу. Впервые я вижу, потому что впервые он позволяет мне увидеть.

Ну, это всё меняет. Если Шерлок не хочет уходить, если он, ну, чувствует ко мне то же, что и я к нему, ситуация совершенно меняется. Пора вспомнить, что я солдат. Я буду сражаться и сохраню то, что мне дорого, или умру, сражаясь. Я беру Шерлока за руку и притягиваю к себе, отступая на несколько шагов, пока не оказываюсь между ним и двумя его соотечественниками. Я поворачиваюсь к ним лицом, выпрямляюсь во весь рост и вызывающе смотрю на них. Они обмениваются озадаченными взглядами. Старший поднимает руки в примирительном жесте и улыбается.

– Ну же, доктор Ватсон, будьте благоразумны. Он принадлежит нашему народу. Он наш.

– Нет, – рычу я. – Теперь он мой.

Я слышу, как Шерлок чуть слышно вздыхает у меня за спиной. Я хватаю первое, что попадается под руку, принимаю свою самую боевую позу и готовлюсь к бою. Наши два посетителя кажутся ошеломлёнными. Я бросаю взгляд на Шерлока через плечо. Он тоже выглядит ошарашенным, но в то же время весьма самодовольным. На несколько секунд я действительно чувствую себя героем. Потом я понимаю, что первое, на что я наткнулся, был сельдерей, который торчал из пакета с покупками. Я защищаю своего возлюбленного от двух пришельцев с помощью сельдерея. Это самая нелепая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал. А ведь я вторгся в Афганистан. Но, с другой стороны, это, наверное, самое важное, что я когда-либо делал в своей жизни, и я не чувствую ни малейшего смущения. В отличие от темноволосого мужчины, который негромко кашляет.

– Доктор Ватсон, это – сельдерей. Вряд ли это смертельное оружие.

– Всё зависит от того, как вы его используете.

На двух пришельцев это не производит впечатления, возможно, не без оснований, и ситуация, похоже, заходит в тупик, когда Шерлок вдруг мягко отталкивает меня в сторону и делает шаг вперёд. Он больше не выглядит испуганным, подавленным или сбитым с толку. Он высоко держит голову, взгляд у него уверенный, всё его существо выражает уверенность в себе. Это тот Шерлок, которого я знаю. Когда он говорит, его голос совершенно спокоен.

– Я не собираюсь возвращаться.

Старший использует свой особый голос для слабоумных детей. Покровительственный ублюдок.

– Шерлок, прекрати нести чушь. Ты должен вернуться. Мы всегда возвращаемся в конце концов. Вот что делают люди.

– Нет, моя миссия закончена, вы сам сказали. Я передам Майкрофту все данные, и он передаст их вам. Я покончил с вами. Вы же знаете, что я буду бесполезен для вас там, если решу этого не делать. И вы знаете, что я не причиню вам вреда, если останусь здесь.

– Майкрофт будет в ярости. Он прикажет тебе.

Шерлок с вызовом вздёргивает подбородок.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он попробует.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что после этого тебе никогда не позволят вернуться?

Шерлок смотрит на меня. Его взгляд смягчается. Он улыбается.

– Я никогда не захочу туда возвращаться.

Седовласый инопланетянин выглядит неуверенным. Младший просто кажется полностью захваченным событиями, и я не могу его винить. Проходит несколько секунд. Я понимаю, что всё ещё размахиваю своим сельдереем, и спешу его опустить. Шерлок мне подмигивает. В конце концов, старший вздыхает.

– Ну, похоже, наше присутствие здесь больше не требуется. Шерлок, мой долг сообщить тебе об этом...

– Уходите, – говорит Шерлок.

И они делают это с максимальным достоинством, насколько это возможно.

Мы с Шерлоком остаёмся одни. Он медленно поворачивается ко мне, его взгляд блуждает в нескольких дюймах от моего лица, он покусывает нижнюю губу. Я бросаю свой сельдерей обратно в пакет, чтобы создать впечатление спокойствия. Наступает неловкое молчание. Наконец, Шерлок одаривает меня улыбкой, искренней и немного робкой.

– Значит, я?.. – спрашивает он.

Я в замешательстве.

– Ты... Что?

– Твой. Это – правда?

Боюсь, я покраснел.

– В общем, да. Я думаю, что да. Я имею в виду, если ты этого хочешь.

Его улыбка становится шире.

– Я думаю, что хочу.

– Хорошо. Это хорошо. Значит, решено. – Я чувствую лёгкое головокружение и лёгкую эйфорию.

– У тебя есть вопросы, – говорит Шерлок.

– Да, много. Но позже. На данный момент я могу побыть немного в шоке.

– Это вполне нормально. Узнать, что твой сосед по квартире с другой планеты, такое случается не каждый день.

– О, нет, я не об этом говорю. Это многое объясняет на самом деле. Мне всегда казалось, что в твоих глазах и скулах есть что-то потустороннее.

– Джон...

– И конечно, твои привычки есть и спать должны были вызвать у меня подозрения.

– Джон!

– Не говоря уже о твоём имени, разумеется.

– На самом деле это довольно...

– И я должен сказать, что твоё поразительное невежество в астрономии ещё более ужасно.

– Вот уж нет...

– О, Боже, я однажды назвал тебя «Спок», прости.

Шерлок бросает на меня возмущённый взгляд и, кажется, собирается надуться. Вполне возможно, что нет ничего более очаровательного во всем мире. И, возможно, во всей Вселенной. Мне кажется, что моя грудь вот-вот разорвётся от счастья. Я легонько хлопаю его по плечу, и он невольно расплывается в улыбке.

– Это – не то, что меня ошеломляет, – объясняю я. – Я как раз об этом и говорил... – Я неопределённо машу рукой между ним и мной. – Ты же знаешь...

– О... Так ты не против, правда?

– Что?

– Ну, я... особенный.

Я нежно улыбаюсь.

– Шерлок, ты всегда был особенным для меня.

Он лучезарно мне улыбается.

– Да, но это так... Они сказали тебе, что я генетически идентичен землянам, и это правда, но это так...

Чтобы положить конец болтовне, я обхватываю ладонями его лицо. Это работает. Он останавливается как вкопанный и смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Ты – Шерлок. Я – Джон. И я люблю тебя.

И я его целую.

***

И Джон меня целует.

Это, насколько мне известно, первый поцелуй между землянином и уроженцем моей планеты, что является чрезвычайно важным фактом с исторической точки зрения. Но меня это не волнует. Я чувствую только мягкость его губ на своих и тепло его рук на своей коже. Я могу чувствовать только любовь. Впервые в жизни я нахожусь именно там, где должен быть. Джон медленно прерывает поцелуй, слегка откидывает голову назад, смотрит мне в глаза и улыбается.

Я дома.

***

Примечение:

Арт к фику

<https://64.media.tumblr.com/14ffa1868a2c539495f1ab1319b1a3e9/a6b6d57ac0e756c0-87/s1280x1920/3df7b5e03eb57b76a1e76e419537229d4b74dca3.jpg>


End file.
